valleypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chihuahua Fire (2012)
The Chihuahua Fire was a CalFire-handled wildland fire that forced the evacuation of camp on August 10th, 2012. Initial Response The fire was initially monitored by LV Fire, led by first-year Ranger Harold Kenney. On August 9th, the fire made a significant forward spread, and the decision was made to move the camp to emergency procedures. Fire alarms were sounded around 8pm, and Scouts congregated at the Grace Assembly Area. Fortunately, only one side of camp was operating that week. The Horse Overnighter staff ponied their horses back to the stables while the Scouts attending were escorted back to camp in the Medic's Van (or "The Dawn Star"). After the decision was made to use Shelter-in-Place procedures, Scouts were released from the assembly area to collect vital sleeping equipment and report back to Beckman Hall for what would be sarcastically dubbed the "Beckman Overnighter". Staff attached glow sticks to the exits of Beckman and wore them around their neck for visibility. The remainder of the night was divided up into fire watches, with Staff keeping a watchful eye over the camp until morning. Meanwhile, the Lost Valley Fire Department of Harold Kenney, Andrew McConnell, and Terry King began bulldozing the outer ring of the meadow, in preparation for a burn-out operation that would safely burn off the meadow, allowing Scouts to be relocated inside and helicopters to land for rescue in the event no roads were passable. The road (if it could be called that) to the Los Coyotes Indian Reservation was also scouted as a possible escape on foot. Fortunately, neither of these were needed. Scaling Back After the drama of the night before, Friday seemed relatively calm. Scouts woke up and left Beckman Hall. Program continued semi-normally. Seasoned staff packed up their supplies and held tightly to their "Go-Bags", but for the most part, the storm seemed to have passed. Evacuation By noon of Friday, the fire made a shift. Smoke became a serious concern in the camp, and CalFire decided to evacuate all residents - camp included - from Chihuahua Valley, so they could seal off the road. The evacuation began quietly. Adult Leaders were briefed on the decision and instructed to ready their units. Troops began filing out the front gate, and were escorted by San Diego County Sheriff Deputies at the other end. A CalFire Emergency Crew Transport was deployed to camp to assist in the evacuation. It was ultimately not needed. As the smoke grew worse and concerns of the fire spreading grew more real, Scouts piled into the back of Staff vehicles, and left campsites entirely intact. In one site, the Scouts had apparently just sat down to lunch before jumping in their cars and running for the hills. They even left their sandwiches. Jason Mott, Harold Kenney, and Terry King stayed behind after the camp was evacuated to oversee the property and assist CalFire in navigating the camp should they have decided to make use of the property. Evacuees reconvened at Aguanga Post Office, where a contingent from the OCBSA office, including Steve Bradley, met the campers and Staff. Carpools were arranged to get everyone a safe ride home. The staff left with only their go-bag, saving maximum room for Scouts and their gear. They later returned after the fire was knocked down to retrieve their possessions and close down camp. All told, the fire only really cost camp one day of program, plus closing and banquet.